geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Boogieville
Hello. I'm going to tell you about a show I remember when I was a little boy. It was on the Disney Channel, back before all the sitcoms and when cartoons were king. DuckTales, Rescue Rangers, ah, those were the days. But, a show nobody may remember watching is a show called Boogieville. It wasn't really a cartoon, as it had claymation style characters. The show was stop-motion. It starred the main character, Mr. Boogie, the mayor of a city called Boogieville. The citizens (referred to as Boogies) were tiny and went on adventures together. They would run into challenges from the main villain from the show, Dr. Eigoob ("Boogie" backwards, pretty clever.) To get past his challenges, they would... as you guessed it... boogie. They would dance to songs sung by other Boogies. They would soil Dr. Eigoob's plans, and he claimed that he would get them "next time". Earlier this month, I was looking for some Boogieville episodes on Netflix. Unfortunately, they just simply weren't there. Then, I tried Hulu. Still no episodes. I tried googling the series, and I found an eBay listing for a DVD of "Boogieville: Season 1." I was finally able to watch my childhood show once again! I also saw that the seller had 5 stars, and had 100% positive reviews, and the sellers name was "Eigoob." I chuckled a little as that was the main villain's name. I also saw he was selling some of the clay models of some main Boogieville characters, and Boogieville toys. I decided to order the Season 1 DVD. A week has passed, and I am very anxious to get that Boogieville DVD. I've asked my friends about the Boogieville show, and they think I am crazy, they have never heard of such a show. I tried googling the show again, and I saw "Boogieville show animator fired for graphic scenes." The story was from 2001, while the show came out in 1995. That explains why I couldn't find Boogieville in it's normal timeslot back in 2001. I tried looking for Boogieville, but it simply wasn't there. It was on weekdays, and there were many Boogieville marathons. It was one of Disney's most popular shows at the time. But, it disappeared without reasoning. Reruns of "The Proud Family" (Disney's latest show at the time) filled the timeslot. Today, I got the Boogieville DVD. I'm exploding with nostalgia! I just cannot wait to see Mr. Boogie and Dr. Eigoob again! The package was nicely wrapped (bow included,) and there was a note from the seller on Boogieville themed paper. It kindfully said "Thank you for purchasing this Boogieville Season 1 DVD. Please enjoy it." I thought it was a little uncomfortable that he wrote "please enjoy it" in bold and italics, but I went ahead and took the DVD out of it's case. It had the main characters of Boogieville on the DVD, giving me nostalgia. I'm not sure if this was an official DVD or not, but I popped it in the player anyway. It came up with a menu. Sure enough, it had the Season 1 episodes on it! I decided to go ahead and watch the first one. There goes the Boogieville theme song, that annoying song that wouldn't leave your head. Everything was the same as I remember it. I decided to watch them all the way through until I met an episode that I didn't remember seeing. It was titled "Boogies Go Home." It didn't sound bad so I decided to watch it. Everything was as usual, until I met the scene where Dr. Eigoob was supposed to show up. Dr. Eigoob didn't show up until about a minute later, and he looked... off. He had bits of red clay on him, and that was weird. Also, I noticed one of the main boogies was missing. Everyone tried to boogie to screw up his plan, but it didn't work. He just simply stood there. They stopped trying to boogie his plan away, and decided to return to Boogieville. Dr. Eigoob decided to scrap his plan, which was not normal for him. He decided to do a new plan. The next day, the boogies go back on their adventure. Dr. Eigoob shows up again, this time, with clay, which was even weirder. All of the boogies screamed and ran, but Dr. Eigoob grabbed 2 boogies, as they were late to leave. He screamed "I have you now." in a deep voice. He threw them in the containers filled with clay, and they were seen, slowly mixing with the other clay. They are screaming, not like a regular scream, but if they were actually dying. The day after this horrifying day, he has a huge bucket of clay which he plans to throw all over Boogieville. The boogies are about to go on their next adventure until they see Dr. Eigoob. It is nowhere near the time when they meet him as usual. They see him with his huge bucket of clay. They are concerned with him, but before they get to say anything, Dr. Eigoob throws the bucket, and it covers all over Boogieville. The bucket of clay seems like acid to the boogies, and it slowly disintegrates them. The same screams happen again, but louder, and all of the character's voices are present this time. The episode ends, and the credits display. I can't believe what I saw yesterday. That must be the "graphic scene" the animator got fired for. My childhood was ruined by this mess of a DVD which was perfectly fine until I saw "Boogies Go Home." That's it. I'm returning this DVD. I want this DVD and Boogieville out of my head. Finally, I got to return the DVD, and the seller sent a message in return. It says, "Why didn't you enjoy it? I told you to enjoy it..." This time, it included some clay, odd. It had a picture of one of the boogies that was killed by Dr. Eigoob. Now the seller's username is starting to get to me. Eigoob. Was this the animator that was fired? Was this an executive that was in charge of the show? Was this the creator? I am currently in seek of answers. I emailed an executive at Disney about the show. He said such an episode was created, and it was banned. He doesn't know how it ended up on a DVD, but they said it was real, and they are going to try to help me figure out who the creator of the DVD was. I also got another letter from the seller. It contained another picture of a boogie that was deceased, and said "My coworkers stayed at Disney while I left." This was an obvious clue! The seller had to be the animator that was fired, right? I sent him a letter saying "Are you the animator that was fired in 2001?" I am waiting for a response back. I told the Disney executive that I have almost figured out who the seller is. He told me they suspect it was the creator of the show, but I told them about the clue, and now they agree with me that the seller could be the animator. I got a package back from the seller. It came with another picture of a boogie, a clay figure of a boogie, and a letter. I opened the letter, and it says, "How did you figure that out? Listen bud, I'm the animator that got fired, and I've been trying to sabatoge Disney, since when a show does well, they force you to make 10 episodes every month. And what that episode was, it was the unaired series finale. I got sick of them forcing me to work overtime without pay, so I decided to make some pretty violent episodes, as the entire team agreed with me to sabatoge the series finale. ~Eigoob." Category:Lost Episodes